Nathan Swift
Kazemaru Ichirouta '(Nathan Swift, 風丸 一郎太) is een van de hoofdpersonen van de Inazuma Eleven game, manga en anime. Hij was een verdediger in het eerste seizoen en dan een middenvelder in het tweede en derde seizoen voor Raimon en daarna ook voor Inazuma Japan. Hij was ook een aanvaller en de aanvoerder van de Dark Emperors. Hij verscheen weer in aflevering 43(GO). Profiel Inazuma Eleven *''Een lenige verdediger. Hij is al vrienden met Mark voor een lange tijd. Inazuma Eleven 2 (Dark Emperors vorm) *''De kracht van het Alius kristal heeft hem bovenmenselijke snelheid gegeven.'' Karakter Nathan heeft een concurrerend, toch leuke en vriendelijke persoonlijkheid, aangezien hij ervan houdt om tegen sterke spelers te spelen. Hij blijkt ook wat problemen te hebben met zelfvertrouwen als hij onder een hoge druk staat, en hij is bang dat hij de rest van zijn teamgenoten niet kan bijbenen. Dit is vooral te merken de wedstrijd tegen Genesis. Hij is gechoqueerd door de snelheid van de spelers waarna hij het team verlaat. Ook was hij niet blij toen Shawn Frost hem gemakkelijk inhaalde. Hij heeft soms tegenstrijdige gevoelens in hemzelf. Hij is een goede leider, wat naar voren komt als hij de aanvoerdersband overneemt tijdens de wedstrijd met The Empire, terwijl Mark Evans, Jude Sharp, David Samford en Caleb Stonewall Orpheus aan het helpen zijn. Hij blijkt een van de meest veelzeggende personages uit de hele anime te zijn. Hij is ook heel vriendelijk en bezorgd over zijn teamgenoten, maar kan erg sloom denken, zoals in Aflevering 005 wordt laten zien. Hij is erg hecht met zijn teamgenoten. Toen ze wonnen van Little Gigant sprong hij op en knuffelde hij Mark. In de manga geeft hij veel om zijn team, en is hij degene die Jack Wallside leerde over verdedigen. Ondanks dat hij gewond was in de wedstrijd tegen Royal Academy, bleef hij zijn teamgenoten aanmoedigen. Plot Seizoen 1 Origineel was hij een lid van de atletiek club, maar Mark vroeg hem of hij zich bij Raimon's voetbalclub wilde voegen aangezien ze te weinig spelers hadden voor hun opkomende wedstrijd tegen Royal. Eerst zei hij dat hij het zou overwegen, maar nadat hij Mark intens zag trainen, besliste hij om zich bij het team te voegen. Tijdens de eerste helft tegen Royal voelde hij veel afgunst voor de manier waarop Royal voetbalde. Na de wedstrijd tegen Royal moesten Nathan en Axel Blaze een nieuwe techniek perfectioneren: Vlammenvogel. Net voor de wedstrijd tegen Shuriken (de eerste wedstrijd in het nationale toernooi) moest hij beslissen of hij bij het voetbalteam bleef of terugging naar waar hij thuis hoorde, de atletiekclub. Miles Ryan had hiervoor gezorgd, omdat hij hem bleef pushen dat hij terug moest komen. Maar, toen Miles hem zo gepassioneerd zag spelen, besefte hij dat hij thuis hoorde bij zijn vrienden in het voetbalteam. Na dat won hij het Football Frontier toernooi met het Raimon voetbalteam. Seizoen 2 Nathan speelde tegen de team van Alius aan het begin van seizoen 2, maar zodra het verhaal vorderde begon hij het vertrouwen in zichzelf te verliezen, aangezien hij het niveau van de verschillende teams van Alius maar met moeite of helemaal niet bij kon benen. Hierdoor kon hij de bal niet stelen en daardoor kon hij de bal niet doorpassen naar zijn teamgenoten. Nadat Raimon tegen Genesis gespeeld had, was zijn vertrouwen compleet weggeveegd. Hij vertelde Mark dat hij er geen vertrouwen meer in had en verliet hem en het team. Maar, in het spel verliet hij het team omdat hij vreselijk geblesseerd raakte in de wedstrijd tegen Genesis, aangezien hij zichzelf te ver pushte en daardoor veel harde schoten te verduren kreeg. Aan het einde van Aflevering 063 verscheen Nathan weer, maar deze keer als tegenstander en aanvoerder van het nieuwe en laatste team van Alius, de Dark Emperors. Het team bestond uit voormalige Raimon leden die het team moesten verlaten dankzij de Aliea Meteoriet, en een aantal goede vrienden van de overige Raimon spelers. Het team gebruikte de Aliea Meteoriet om sterker te worden. Tegen het einde van de wedstrijd ontwaakten de spelers van de Dark Emperors uit de controle van de Meteoriet, dankzij Mark's wilskracht en levenskracht. De Meteoriet brak in stukken en hij en zijn teamgenoten waren bevrijd van de 'vloek'. Seizoen 3 thumb|250px|Nathan na de wedstrijd tegen Orpheus Drie maanden na het Alius gedoe werd Nathan gebeld door Seymour Hillman en werd in dat telefoontje uitgenodigd om naar Raimon toe te komen. Hierna volgde een wedstrijd waarna de vertegenwoordigers van Japan bekend werden gemaakt. Tijdens de wedstrijd toonde hij grote snelheid wanneer hij Hurley Kane passeerde, waarbij hij een windvlaag creëerde die Hurley aan de kant smeet. Later bogen hij, Scott Banyan en Tod Ironside Tsunami Boost doormiddel van hun lichamen. Hij was gekozen als een van de 16 vertegenwoordigers aan het einde van de wedstrijd. In Aflevering 078 was Nathan samen met Jordan Greenway een wandeling aan het maken, en hij was samen met Jordan de vijfde en zesde persoon die Mark en Camelia Travis bespioneerden, Suzette Hartland, Victoria Vanguard, Jack Wallside en Tod waren de eerste vier. Deze aflevering was ook het debuut van hem die zijn gewone kleding droeg. Tijdens de wedstrijd met Neo Japan vertelde Coach Percival hem om ergens naar toe te gaan, en hij kwam heel erg bezweet terug. Hij werd toen de wedstrijd in gebracht, en het bleek dat hij zijn techniek Dans van de Wind God was gaan perfectioneren, deze techniek is gebaseerd op de windvlaag die hij had gecreëerd toen hij Hurley passeerde in de vertegenwoordigingswedstrijd. In de wedstrijd tegen Fire Dragon leerde hij een nieuwe techniek, genaamd Tatsumaki Otoshi - het was eigenlijke een techniek dat Hurley wilde gebruiken met Jack, maar Hurley was geblesseerd geraakt, gebruikte Nathan het met Jack om te scoren. Ook kreeg hij het voor elkaar om de bal van Claude Beacons te stelen. Toen David, Mark, Jude en Caleb weg waren om Orpheus te helpen en Inazuma Japan een vervroegde wedstrijd tegen The Empire had, was hij de tijdelijke aanvoerder. Jammerlijk raakte hij geblesseerd in de tweede helft van de wedstrijd, aangezien hij te overhaast reageerde. Hierdoor werd Xavier Blitz de aanvoerder voor de rest van de wedstrijd. In de wedstrijd tegen Unicorn leerde hij een andere techniek, die hij uitvoerde samen met Shawn Froste: The Hurricane. In de wedstrijd van Inazuma Japan tegen Little Gigant zat hij op de bank de tweede helft, maar hij was wel enorm blij toen ze wonnen. In Aflevering 126 haalde hij zijn diploma op samen met een groot deel van Raimon, en net als de anderen moest hij huilen toen Mark naar voren liep om zijn diploma te ontvangen. Hij besefte dat het tijd was om de wegen te scheiden en dat hij waarschijnlijk voorlopig niet meer voetbal kon spelen met zijn oude vrienden. in Aflevering 127 hadden ze een laatste slaag-wedstrijd met z'n allen, en oud-Raimon en oud-Inazuma Japan spelers kwamen van heel Japan om hierbij mee te spelen of om het gewoon bij te wonen. Geen van beide teams scoorde een doelpunt, aangezien ze allemaal op hetzelfde niveau waren. Iedereen luisterde naar Mark's laatste toespraak, en ze beloofden allemaal dat ze voetbal zouden blijven spelen, dankzij Mark's laatste woorden: “Sakka Yarou Ze” (Laten we gaan voetballen) waarmee iedereen blij instemde. thumb|left|Kazemaru in de TCG(GO). Plot (GO) Het was laten zien dat Nathan naar de wedstrijd van Raimon (GO) keek in Amano Mikado Stadium. Dit was de finale van Holy Road, dit was in het spel. Hij verscheen in Aflevering 043(GO) waar hij samen met Xavier, Jordan, Caleb en Jack de wedstrijd tussen Raimon en Dragonlink bekeek. Films Inazuma Eleven the Movie: The Invasion of the Strongest Army Corps Ogre Hij verscheen in de film en vocht tegen Ogre samen met Raimon, en met toegevoegde hulp van vrienden uit de toekomst: Canon Evans, Paolo Bianchi, Shawn, Archer Hawkins, Xavier en Austin Hobbs. Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Hij verscheen in de GO movie, en hij hielp Raimon, in het bijzonder Kurumada, Shindou Takuto en Kirino Ranmaru met hun training. Hij voegde zich ook bij Raimon, samen met Jude, Caleb, Jack en Mark. In de wedstrijd met Team Zero waarin hij als jongere vorm meedeed, gebruikte hij Dribbel Storm om langs iemand te komen, en daarna gebruikte hij Keizerspinguïn Nr. 2 samen met Caleb en Jude om de cel van Aoi te breken. In de wedstrijd praatte hij met Kirino en gaf hij hem advies. Concept tumblr_m64wrh5k0B1qhauoro1_1280.jpg|Kazemaru (Dark Emperors) personage ontwerp tumblr_m64wrh5k0B1qhauoro2_1280.jpg|Kazemaru (met zijn haar los) personage ontwerp tumblr_m2km18lRrT1qhauoro1_1280.jpg|Kazemaru (Raimon) personage ontwerp tumblr_m64wrh5k0B1qhauoro5_1280.jpg|Kazemaru (FFI) personage ontwerp tumblr_m1wzcnxzpz1qhauoro1_1280.jpg|Kazemaru in normale kleren personage ontwerp tumblr_m1vdf21UXz1qhauoro1_1280.jpg|Kazemaru (GO) personage ontwerp Statistieken '''Op Lvl. 99 Inazuma Eleven 2= *'GP': 169 *'TP': 156 *'Kick': 64 *'Body': 58 *'Control': 68 *'Guard': 54 *'Speed': 76 *'Stamina': 58 *'Guts': 56 |-|IE GO 2 jong= *'GP': 125 *'TP': 129 *'Kick': 81 *'Dribbling': 100 *'Block': 146 *'Catch': 88 *'Technique': 95 *'Speed': 164 *'Stamina': 107 *'Lucky': 104 |-|IE GO 2 Volwassen= *'GP': 134 *'TP': 144 *'Kick': 104 *'Dribbling': 109 *'Block': 154 *'Catch': 97 *'Technique': 131 *'Speed': 147 *'Stamina': 83 *'Lucky': 79 Hissatsu Alleen anime *'SC Triple Boost' *'SC Keizerspinguïn Nr. 2' Inazuma Eleven *'SC Vlammenvogel' *'DR Dribbel Storm' *'DR Clone Faker' *'VD Quick Draw' Inazuma Eleven 2 *'SC Vlammenvogel' *'DR Dribbel Storm' *'DR Clone Faker' *'VD Clone Defense' Inazuma Eleven 2 - Dark Emperors *'SC Dark Phoenix' *'DR Clone Faker' *'VA Butterfly Moves!' *'VA Speed Force' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'SC Whrilwind Drop' *'SC The Hurricane' *'DR Dribbel Storm 改' *'DR Dans van de Wind God' Inazuma Eleven 3 - Dark Emperors *'SC Dark Phoenix' *'SC Excalibur' *'VA Butterfly Moves!' *'VA Speed Force' Inazuma Eleven 3 - Neo Raimon *'SC The Hurricane V3' *'DR 真 Dans van de Wind God' *'VD 真 Double Cyclone' *'VA Speed Force' Inazuma Eleven GO *'SC Mach Wind' *'DR Dribbel Storm 改' *'DR Dans van de Wind God' *'VA Ikemen Up!' Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'VD Deep Jungle' Avatar *'KH Kousoku no Maxim (GO game)' Super Tactieken *' Banana Shoot' *' Route of Sky' *' Dual Typhoon' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Best Match Mixi Max *'MIMAX Kabeyama Heigorou' **'SK Assist!' *'MIMAX Someoka Ryuugo' **'SK Speed Plus 10' *'MIMAX Kirino Ranmaru' **'DF Atlantis Wall' Game exclusieve teams Inazuma Eleven 2 *'Raimon Subs A' *'Raimon Subs B' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Dummy Emperors' Inazuma Eleven GO *'FF Raimon' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'FF Raimon' Weetjes *Hij heeft een character song getiteld: Mai agare (laten stijgen). *Zijn verjaardag is op 1 februari. *Op de officiële fansite staat dat hij 158 cm lang is. *Hij was de eerste in de anime die in het team kwam na de reclame die Mark had gemaakt voor de Voetbal club. *Hij heeft twee posities in de game: Normaal (DF) en Dark Emperors vorm (FW) *Volgens de drama cd is hij best een goede kok. *Het laatste eind liedje wordt gezongen door hem, Mark, Jude, Shawn en Axel. Quotes *'Dit is toch niet normaal meer?! Dit is geen voetbal.... dit is oorlog!!' (Tijdens de wedstrijd tegen Royal) *''(Tegen Mark) '''Het spijt me Mark, het spijt me echt......ik ben gewoon niet zo sterk als jij. Ik moet het team verlaten.' Categorie:Personages Categorie:Raimon Categorie:Wind Personage Categorie:Raimon Personage Categorie:Verdediger Categorie:Aanvallers Categorie:Middenvelder Categorie:Dark Emperors Categorie:Aanvoerder Categorie:FFI Personage Categorie:GO Personage Categorie:Keshin Gebruikers Categorie:Protagonist Categorie:Antagonist Categorie:Man Categorie:Inazuma Japan B Categorie:Rode Team Categorie:Neo Raimon Categorie:Raimon (GO) Categorie:Inazuma Eleven Film Categorie:Inazuma Eleven GO Film Categorie:Raimon Subs A Categorie:Raimon Subs B Categorie:Dummy Emperors Categorie:FF Raimon Categorie:Inazuma Legend Japan